A Place to Return To
A Place to Return To (戻る場所 modoru basho) is the fortieth chapter of Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synposis Shion and Emma obtain Juubee and Ayame rings. Juubee then attacks shion and missed. An aura then comes out of Juubee. The same aura comes out of Ayame and Musashi. Luu asks what is that black aura. Musashi tells her to get away and if she touches it she will melt. Anise then yells that that is the Moon Night Clan curse. Oni then tells them that its the curse he's caused them to bear and theat they cannot stay in the same land for long. He tells that when he was alive there was a femine. Many people had died because their eas no crops. He then tried to reate a ritual that would bring a land of eternal bountiful harvest. It suceeded but the ritua was defective. A side effect was that the magic would corrode the land and would bring disaster to everyone and everything around. Oni then tells them that was persecuted and after generations their clan decimated with Juubee's family the sole survivors. Oni also tells them that the magical house will be able to suppress the curse and they will finally have to place to call home. Shon then picks up Juubee and Ayame. He then grabs Musashi and Luu. He then calls Sieg, who comes and eats them all. Shion then tells them that is they don't have a place to go to then they can come to his place. Ayame worries that the curse will corrode the place. Oni bops up and says that their might be anything to worry about. Shion and Emma are shocked and ask if he is alive. He tells them that since his horns were cut off he is a ghost now. Oni then says that Sieg is the last survivor of the now extinct holy dragons. He also says that with its hoy power shoud be able to suppress the curse. Emma thinks if that is the reason why Sieg was alright when her power went out of control. Oni then tells then that the holy dragon's bones and scales were used to create power weapons. Shion then tells them that his parents must have buried him to protect himand that he foud him while searhing for offerings for a ritual, and since then he has been his son. Anise tells them that their are plenty of spell books, so they can research on how to rid of the curse. Musashi then tells at them to not screw with them, and that wherever they went they nnever met a guy like him. They were called monster and disgusting. Shion tells him tell are not disgusting. He asl says that he is doing it because he wants to and that he wants new neighbors to hang out and stuff. Juubee thanks him. Musashi then starts crying. Luu tells him that his dad is awesome. Musashi and Luu then get into a fight. When they get back to the ring Ayame entrusts their rings to them. Juubee calls Oni Okina and says that he is proud to be his descendant. Oni miles when he fades away. A beaten Podrov and Yulia come out of the shadows being held by their heads by Latvia. He then slams their head against Juubee's head causing him to lose conscious. Latvia then laughs saying one dead.